


Solkat - Things Are Heating Up.

by EuphoricInsanity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Karkat, Buckets, Bulge Licking, Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, Complete, Consent, Couch Cuddles, Dual Bulges, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Nooks, Psionic Bondage, Psionics, Purring Trolls, Smut, Sollux Captor - Freeform, Sollux with a Lisp, Top Sollux Captor, Troll Biology, Troll Romance, Trolls, Trolls in Heat, matesprits, non-con, psiionics, solkat - Freeform, solkat-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricInsanity/pseuds/EuphoricInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Sollux had been friends for as long as they could remember, since two sweeps according to Sollux. Karkat even helped Sollux when he was getting use to his psiionics. And now, six sweeps later, they had become closer…friendlier…. Karkat eventually worked up  the courage to ask Sollux if he'd be his matesprit. Sollux, of course, agreed and they stayed together in Sollux's hive, living a more platonic life style than a romantic one. </p><p>That was until Karkat's eyes started changing from gray to red and he began going into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solkat - Things Are Heating Up.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: lots of troll language so if you don’t understand go here- http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Troll_terminology or look up troll terminology it’s the first one.

Karkat and Sollux had been friends for as long as they could remember, since two sweeps according to Sollux. Karkat even helped Sollux when he was getting use to his psiionics. And now, six sweeps later, they had become closer…friendlier…. Karkat eventually worked up the courage to ask Sollux if he'd be his matesprit. Sollux, of course, agreed and they stayed together in Sollux's hive, living a more platonic life style than a romantic one.

That was until Karkat's eyes started changing from gray to red and he began going into heat.

 

Karkat woke up early in the morning as usual. He pried Sollux's arms from around him and climbed out of their shared recuperacoon. He got dressed and went into the  
Meal block to make breakfast for the two, well … lunch for Sollux. Karkat began cooking when he got a sharp pain in his side. He leaned against the counter for support, tilted his head up and growled near the back of his throat.

"JESUS FUCK. WHAT THE HELL?" He gritted his teeth and continued to cook. He was so focused on ignoring the pain in his side, that he didn't notice his drowsy matesprit walk into the room. Sollux stumbled lazily towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Karkat jumped and swung the hot pan in his hand around, tossing food across the block. It stopped suddenly next to Sollux's face. Sparks appeared around it and pried it from Karkat's hand.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD. YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING UP SO EARLY?" Karkat growled.

"IIt 2mells good iin here. IIt woke me up… " Sollux murmured as he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to adjust to the bright lights of the meal block.

"I'VE…BARELY STARTED COOKING…" Karkat grasped the pan from Sollux's psiionic hold and returned it to the stove. Sollux moved forward and rested his chin on Karkat's head, between his horns, and snaked his arms around his stomach. Karkat leaned back into him and tried to continue cooking.

"IIt… IIt'2… not the food…" Sollux sniffed the air before moving his head to Karkat's shoulder.

"II thiink iit'2... you." He kissed the side of Karkat's neck lazily. Karkat purred and leaned his head away from his to give him more room. Sollux planted three more kisses on his neck, each rougher than the last. He inhaled deeply, getting a good whiff of Karkat's hormone inducing scent. He suddenly began to kiss, nip, and lick at a spot on his neck.

"HAH…AH… H-HEY, NOT RIGHT NOW… I'M COOK-AHHhhhh….MMMmm" Karkat purred. He turned the stove off and grabbed both sides of Sollux's face before kissing him roughly. Sollux pushed him back against the counter and pinned them there with his leg. Sollux forced his tongue between Karkat's lips and past his teeth. Karkat ran his fingers through Sollux's hair. Sollux returned the action and purposely rubbed against Karkat's horns, making him jump and straighten himself out. Karkat suddenly moaned into the kiss, only making Sollux kiss him harder. Karkat felt his shirt starting to slip up his stomach and something trying to pry his pants away. His eyes shot open.

"MMmm- SOLLUX… SOLLUX WAIT!" Karkat broke away and turned his face away.

"Hmm?"

"WHAT'S WITH YOU? YOU'RE NEVER THIS TOUCHY... I-I DON’T THINK I'M COMFORTABLE WITH MYSELF ENOUGH YET FOR ALL OF THIS." He darted his eyes away towards the stove. Sollux gave him a soft smile.

"II hone2tly don't know. You ju2t…" He paused and took in a deep breath before kissing Karkat's forehead gently. "Ju2t tell me when you are ready.", he winked.

"OH FUCK YOU!"

"II2 that an okay?", he snickered. Karkat shoved him away and went back to his place in front of the stove. Sollux went back into their room and returned with his glasses on and his hair combed back. He sat at the table across from the kitchen. When Karkat finished cooking, he set a nutrition plateau down on either side of the table and a bowl of grub in the middle.  
Karkat used the fork from the middle to scoop some onto his plate, while Sollux used his psiionics to do the same.

They ate in silence as they usually did, Karkat glanced up only once to find Sollux staring at him with half lidded eyes and a clear blush still over his face from the earlier events. Karkat darted his eyes away again. Sollux was the one to break the silence.

"2o we 2tiil up for a rematch game later?" Karkat looked up and slammed his fist on the table.

"FUCK YES! YOU CHEATED LAST TIME, JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!"

"Wow KK, IIm 2o hurt by that. II never cheat, how could you 2ay that." Sollux said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"THERE IS LITERALLY NOTHING ELSE IN THIS WORLD THAT MAKES RED AND BLUE SPARKS AND CAN RIP MY CONTROLLER OUT OF MY REACH BESIDE YOU AND YOUR FUCKING PSIIONICS"

"II thought you would be angry iif ii beat you without using my psiionics."

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT YOUR PSIIONICS"

"Okay, then we'll have a clean game. Fiir2t to twenty cull2 wiin2, me vs you. Riight here, riight now."

"YOUR ON!" Karkat shoved another fork full of food into his mouth and began putting stuff away into the sink, while Sollux began setting up the game system in the rumpus block

 

Karkat quickly sat next to Sollux on the couch and sat down crisscrossed like Sollux. Sollux handed him a controller and started the game.

 **"Game Start"** The game went on quickly and in 5 minutes Sollux already had five culls and Karkat had two.

 **"DOUBLE CULL"** Karkat growled as he pressed the respawn button. Sollux snickered. Karkat began lurking around where he saw Sollux's character last.

**"TRIPLE CULL"**

"FUCK!" Karkat mashed the respawn button. His movements got frantic and angry. He began shooting whenever he got a glimpse of his target. With little ammunition, Sollux took him out easily.

"AH, FUCK YOU! AND THIS FUCKING GAME!" Sollux's culls began to climb up.

"KK you 2uck at thii2 game 2o bad." Karkat opened his mouth to say something, but instead inhaled sharply as he got another pain in his side. He felt his bulge start to unsheathe and adjusted his body against the couch.

 **"Player two wins. GAME OVER."** Karkat growled and tossed the controller to the side.

"STUPID FUCKING GAME. FUCKING CHEATER…" Karkat crossed his arms after wiping sweat from his forehead.

"BULL2HIIT I WON FAIIR AND 2QUARE!" 

"YOU PROBABLY HAD SOME CHEATCODE OR SOMETHING ON."

"Well 2omeone2 a 2ore lo2er." Sollux chuckled. He started to play another online game.

"I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM." Karkat said as he got up. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door quietly. He closed the lid on the load gaper and sat down.

"HNNNG JESUS FUCK." He doubled over. "GOD THIS HURTS" He said in a hushed tone. He went to the mirror to try to cool himself with water. He splashed his face with water and dried it off before looking in the mirror. His eyes were slightly red instead of their deep gray. "OH… THAT'S WHY- FUCK!" Karkat covered his mouth and leaned back against the wall. He quickly undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxer shorts. His bulge was out and squirming. Karkat shifted his legs against the discomfort. "MAYBE IF I JUST." Karkat let his bulge curl around the tip of his hand. "AHH FUCK" He tilted his head back. It felt great, but it wasn't enough. He twisted his fingers and stroked himself roughly. He bit his lip and panted out deep breaths through his nose. He kept on stroking himself in an attempt to release, but nothing was working. He let out a long raspy breath. "WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU- UGH." He pulled up his boxers and pants before washing his hands and leaving.

"Dude you've been in there forever are you okay?" Sollux shouted from the couch.

"YEAH, I-I'M FINE." Karkat shook his head and rubber his eyes to clear his mind. The noise from Sollux's controller slowed slightly. He turned his head slightly towards Karkat with a half lidded glare.

"You alway2 2ay that when you aren't."

"I'M FEELING A LITTLE SICK. I'LL BE IN THE RESPITEBLOCK IF YOU NEED ME." Karkat said as he staggered off.

 

Meanwhile, Sollux paused his game and took a deep breath. He didn't know what it was, but something was getting him hot and bothered. He felt his face flush with his mustard colored blood, and one of his bulges partially unsheathe. He shook his head to clear his mind and went back to playing his game.

Karkat tore a pile of blankets out of the hall closet and threw them onto the floor into a pile. He locked the door to their respite block before making his way inside and covering himself completely except for a small opening for himself to breathe clearly. He shifted uncomfortably thanks to his fully unsheathed bulge making his lower half ache. He tried closing his eyes to sleep the rest of the day away, or at least for a little while, he still had a while to deal with this, but he couldn't. His mind wondered places when he was alone in the quiet. He blushed as he recalled the events of the bathroom, and shifted his legs closer together. Then he remembered Sollux nipping at his neck and grabbing him. His hand traveled below his belt again and he could feel the genetic material starting to seep through his pants.

"FUCK.." He wasn't like this. _They_ weren't like this. The most they'd done was cuddle or make out on the couch. Karkat forced the thoughts from his mind and finally fell asleep amongst the warmth of blankets.

 

After not being able to focus and loosing a couple of games, Sollux got up off the couch and went in to check on Karkat. He turned the doorknob, only to find it locked.

"KK?" No response. Sollux sighed and used his psiionics to open the door from the other side. HE crept in quietly and found Karkat nowhere in sight. "KK?" This time there was a grumble from the new pile of blankets in the corner of the room. Sollux huffed and sat in front of the pile. "You okay iin there?"

"FUCK OFF..mmm…" Karkat jumped suddenly to the jolt of his sensitive sides being grasped. He let out a screech and thrashed, throwing the blankets off of him.

"Pfffttt" Sollux laughed and continued to use his powers on him.

"FAHA- FUCK S-STOP I-I-IT YOU PRE- GRAHH -TENTIOUS FUCKLICKING FUCK!" Everything suddenly stopped and Karkat lay face up on the floor panting heavily. Sollux glanced down, and upon seeing the red of Karkat's pants he coughed and turned away, his face flushed a bright yellow. Karkat saw his reaction and pulled his sweater down to cover himself. "I-I UM... FUCK."

"2orry. II-II'll let you bee." Sollux started to get up. Karkat grabbed him by his foot just as he got up and pulled him back onto the floor. Sollux fell with a loud thud, his glasses knocked sideways on his face. Karkat crawled next to Sollux and kissed him roughly for a minute before pulling back to calm himself and let both of them breathe. "II.. Okay. II'm up for thii2."

"LOOK HERE FUCKER." Karat made Sollux face him and look him in the eyes. "I'M IN HEAT AND I'M GONNA NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS."

 

"Well that explaiin2 that iintoxiicatiing 2mell. " Karkat blushed and broke eye contact. Sollux grinned and narrowed his eyes. "Iit wa2 really gettiing to me. II couldn't tell where iit was from iit wa2 all over the hiive."

"WHOA, WAIT WHAT THE FUCK? PUT ME DOWN YOU THINKPANLESS DOUCHEWAFFLE!" Karkat screamed as he was lifted up by Sollux's psiionics. Sollux moved him back over the remaining pile of blankets.

"Whatever you 2ay." Sollux said just as he released his hold on him and let him fall into the pile. Karkat muttered insults under his breath as he sat up. Sollux right in his face as he did. "2o you 2aiid you needed help. IIt wouldn't have anything to do with this would it?" Sollux roughly pressed the palm of his hand against the crotch of Karkat's pants.

"MMmm…FUCK YES." Karkat wrapped an arm around Sollux and tangled to other in his hair and he kissed him again. Sollux placed his hands on Karkat's chest to push him down onto his back. They laid there for a minute, mouths pressed together as they fought for dominance. Karkat suddenly arched his back and let out a rather loud moan. Sollux pulled away and watched as Karkat covered his mouth to keep from moaning.

"Do they feel niice on there?" Karkat, at a loss for words, nodded. Sollux smiled and removed his psiionic hold from around Karkat's horns. Karkat was panting heavily and his face was completely red.

"HOLY... FUCK."

"II'll keep that iin miind for later." Before Karkat could ask any questions, Sollux was on him. He forced his way into his mouth and lifted Karkat's shirt up. Karkat pushed him back and quickly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Sollux tried pulling his over his head, but managed to snag it on his horns and tear four holes in it along the way.

"God dammiit" Sollux growled as he tossed the shirt aside. Karkat sat up and forced Sollux down and straddled him. He adjusted his hips to fit Sollux's curve and ground against Sollux's bulges that were straining against his pants, eliciting a moan from both of them. Karkat kissed Sollux's neck and while continuing his grinding. Sollux threw his head back with a moan and grabbed Karkat by the hips. Karkat peppered kisses up and down Sollux's neck and along his jaw before stopping and settling on a spot to suck and nip. While this was happening, Karkat had moved his hands southward and unbuttoned Sollux's jeans and began trying to shove them down. "A liittle -ahhh - iimpatiient are we?" Sollux hissed.

"SHUT UP AND JUST LIFT YOU HIPS UP A LIT-AH HOLD IT WAIT- _GRAAAH_!!!" Karkat was thrown back from his position and back onto the pile. His hands became pinned just above his head.

"You've had your tiime, II thiink iit2 my turn."

 

Karkat tried to sit up but couldn't budge. He squirmed and twisted in an attempt to get free. Sollux wasted no time in explaining and undid the button to Karkat's pants and lifted his hips to slide them off. Grinned as he watched Karkat's bulge thrash around in the containment of his red-stained boxers.

"HURRY UP AND GET ON WITH IS ALREADY." Karkat bit his lip and squirmed as he tried to remove the boxers by himself. Sollux kissed his neck and slowly made his way down his chest, stomach, and he stopped to kiss his small hip bones. Karkat curled his toes and clenched his hands into fists. Sollux slowly pulled down his boxers and kissed the area above Karkat's bulge, that had curled in on itself. Sollux slowly pulled from Karkat's nook and grabbed the base of it to keep it from thrashing and kissed the very tip of it. Karkat let out a sound that was a mix between a growl and a moan. After placing a few more kisses, Sollux flicked out his forked tongue and licked from halfway to the tip of his bulge.

"HAH- AH P-PLEASE DON'T STOP P-PLEA- _HAH_ " Sollux perked up from his spot, face flushed a darker yellow, and licked Some of Karkat's genetic material from his chin.

"Miine are 2tartiing to ache two." Sollux sat up and shoved off his pants and boxer at once. He sat between Karkat's legs, grabbed his thigh with one hand and pressed one of his bulges against his tender red nook with the other. Karkat let out a raspy moan.

"SH-SHIT." Sollux cocked an eyebrow before pulling away from him. He let his own bulges curl around his own hand to ease his lust slightly. "F-FUCK I CAN'T TAKE THIS. P-PLEASE T-THIS HURTS YOU ASSFUCK."

"2top whiiniing liike a grub, II ju2t wanted to 2ee iif II 2hould do thii2 one at a tiime or not." Karkat let out a loud whine. "Two iit ii2 then." Sollux twisted the bulges in his hands into a spiral and pressed them close to Karkat's nook. "You ready?"

"Y-YEAH J-JUST HURRY PLEASE" Sollux pressed them both in slowly. Karkat bit his lip.

"Are you okay?" Karkat nodded and turned his head to the side, and took in short breaths. Sollux pushed himself in more.

" _F-FUCK AAH...GOD THAT FEELS GREAT._ " Sollux paused to let Karkat adjust before slowly thrusting forward. Karkat let out a series of loud moans as Sollux slowly squeezed both of his bulges in. Karkat wrapped his legs around Sollux "P-PLEASE LET MY HANDS GO. I NEED TO - _HAH-AH FUCK YES._ Karkat bucked his hips up as Sollux fit half of himself in. He felt the pressure on his hands and arm release and he quickly hooked himself into Sollux's back. Sollux hissed in pain and thrusted the red of himself in. Karkat let out a loud scream. He turned his head to the side and bit into his arm.

"Two much?"

"NO... I'M- HAH- I J-JUST NEED A-A MO-MOMENT."

"Tell me when you're okay." Sollux waited patiently and held still over Karkat. Karkat took a short minute to wipe his hot forehead of the tiny droplets of sweat before kissing Sollux a rough kiss.

"I’M GOOD." he said as he pulled away.

"Good, that 2cent you're givving off wa2 gonna driive me crazy iif II diidn't do anythiing 2oon." Sollux pulled himself out slightly and began thrusting at a slow pace to keep from hurting his matesprit. And judging by the sounds Karkat was making he was doing a fine job as it was. He started going faster and as he bent his head down, he noticed Karkats neglected bulge wrapping around his thigh for any sort of warmth and friction. He used his psiionics to grab ahold of it and pump it slowly.

"PLEASE DON'T STOP -AH- DON'T STOP DON'T - _FUCK_ AHHHHHHH SHIT YES HARDER RIGHT THERE PLEASE SOLLUX JEGUS FUCKING FUCK!!" Sollux did as he was told and thrusted hard into Karkat, hitting a nice spot that made Karkat see stars. Karkat scratched along Sollux's shoulder blades as he let out another loud scream of pleasure.

"Holy 2hiit KK" Sollux could feel the walls of Karkat's nook squeeze in around him and he almost came then and there He looked towards the floor and tried to focus on not releasing right there and now. Sollux saw the pre-genetic fluid starting to leak from the tip of Karkat's bulge. He used his psiionics to grab the bucket they kept in their closet and place it next to them.

"H-HEY, FUCK S-SOLLUX. TH-MMMmm- THIS ISN'T GOING T-TO-TO -FUCKING LAST M-MUCH LONGER."

"Go ahead II got a bucket riight here for you." Karkat turned his head to the other side and pulled the tin bucket closer. Sollux pulled out, but not all the way to let Karkat flip himself onto his forearms and knees. Sollux positioned himself over him, with both arms on either side of him. Karkat put the bucket underneath his nook and the nodded his head to Sollux. Sollux wasted no time in thrusting himself in completely. He pulled all the way out and completed this task over and over and over again.

"AHHH F-FUCK SOLLUX, TH-THAT FUCKING HURTS. FUCK YES. _FUCK SOLLUX_ " Karkat came, his bulge and nook poured gallons of red genetic material into the bucket. Sollux couldn't hold back after Karkat tightened around him again, was right after. He didn't pull himself out in time and instead his yellow material filled Karkat's nook and also leaked down into the bucket. Karkat fell forward into the pile. He was panting hard and his legs were trembling, along with his hands. Sollux let out a loud sigh and fell back onto his ass. He glanced as Karkat and smirked.

"You look niice iin yellow." He watched Karkat flush and impossibly deeper shade of red and flip him off. Sollux lifted himself up into the air and hovered near Karkat

" FUCK... YOU" Karkat didn't even argue as he was picked up by Sollux's psiionics and carried into the bathroom. Sollux used his psiionics to held Karkat keep upright and he washed him off. He got them both out and dried him off, leaving the wet towel on Karkat's damp head. He then lifted them to their respite block to get some fresh clothes on before bringing them to their rumpus block and setting them on the couch. Knce free, Karkat nestled himself between Sollux's legs with his head on his chest.

"2o were you 2tiil planniing a moviie niight?"

YEAH BUT... WE CAN DO THAT LATER" Karkat yawned. "DEPENDING ON HOW I FEEL LATER." Karkat said as he shifted between Sollux's legs again. Karkat felt the blanket they usually had on the back of the couch drape over them. and he began to drift off.

 

"MAY...MAYBE THIS HEAT THING WON'T... BE SO BAD." Karkat mumbled.

"Of cour2e iit won't ju2t waiit untiil mine rolls around. That2 when the real fun begiins." Sollux chuckled. And just like that the both of them were fast asleep. Sollux eventually shifted onto his side and hooked his arm underneath Karkat to cuddle him closer like a small stuffed animal.

Karkat woke up before the other, but rested in his arms and laid there tempted to fall asleep again, but he didn't like missing the little things Sollux said when he slept.

"Don...the...wait...honey....im...A-...fuc-it wasnt...KK...pizz...2hiit... KK...don't leave....stupid game.." Karkat frowned. Sollux usually muttered nonsense about codes and games and on occasion he would say something about Aradia but this was different. Sollux suddenly sat up and shot off and optic blast at the wall., scaring Karkat and making him jump up. Sollux grabbed his head with both his hands and took in quick breaths.

"SOLLUX ARE YOU OKAY?" Sollux turned towards him hugged him tightly and layed back down with him still in his tight grasp.

"Ju2t another niightmare... II thiink iit was about some viideo game... Everyone wa2 there and there was 2o much death. II- II could hear theiir dead voices."

"SHHH... TAKE IT EASY. MAYBE WE SHOULD STOP PLAYING SOME GAMES FOR A WHILE SO YOU CAN CLEAR YOUR HEAD. LAY DOWN AND REST YOUR BURNING UP I CAN FEEL IT." Sollux nodded before he closed his eyes and tried falling asleep again. Karkat ran his fingers through Sollux's hair, making him purr and drift off quickly. "IT'S JUST A GAME... NOTHING'S GONNA HAPPEN... IT'S NOT REAL.." Karkat gently kissed his forehead and fell asleep with him..


End file.
